The Face behind the Mask
by Darcy19
Summary: He is crying and what am I to do...except give my body up to him. Not smut! One-Shot


_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing, so all you lawyers stop calling me!!

Pairing: Ginny and Draco

_**Form:**_ One-Shot

_**Rated:**_ PG

_**Type:**_ Angst and Romance

_**A/N:**_ There is two of us writing this story, my cousin, Darian, who y'all will no as teddybear88 and . . . well . . . I!!! Hope that you enjoy!

_**Title: **_The Face behind the Mask.

_**Summary:**_ He is crying and what am I to do . . . except give my body up to him. Not smut!

* * *

I hear him crying, and I silently weep along with him.

He doesn't hear me crying for him, nor does he see me. He is sitting at the desk in the Potions classroom and I am standing behind the door. I can see his face from the little bit of light from the burning candle next to him. It's paler than normal and his cheeks are wet with his silent tears.

Never have I seen him so, and my heart longs for him.

He is my archenemy for Christ sake!

Why do I feel for him? He has belittled Hermione, taunted Ron, and abused Harry.

But what has he done to me?

This is what has pledged my mind for the last couple of months now. Why do I think of this? . . . to try to cover up my feelings for him. I am feeling something for him and it didn't start when his father died in the final war or when his classmates abandoned him since there was no father to protect him, it began long ago. Around the end of my fourth year, he dropped his mask for a second and I saw the emotions on his face.

That was when I knew he wore a mask, just like I.

I have forever worn a mask since the incident in the Chamber of Secrets. Everybody thought that little Ginny would be okay and turned his or her heads to poor Harry.

Even my own mother.

What am I to do, but please the world and act as if everything's okay? Since then I have watched him from a distance. He never noticed my watchful eye on him because of his depression, but Hermione did that bitch and her ways of finding out things. I vividly remember her confronting me about it.

_"Ginny, can I talk to you?" Hermione said running to catch up with Ginny._

_"Okay." Hermione pulled her into an empty classroom and shut the door behind her._

_"What is going on with you and Malfoy?"_

_"What are you talking about?" Ginny slowly sat in a chair to hide her shaking hands from Hermione._

_"You stare at him during all meals in the Great Hall. Is something going on between the two of you?" Hermione eyes bored into Ginny's as if she could see inside her soul._

_"No-of course not! Why have you been watching me?"_

_"Gin I'm worried about you. If you are starting to feel something for Malfoy I feel it is my duty to remind you what a slimy git he is."_

_Ginny snapped._

_"I am **NOT** A LITTLE KID ANYMORE! So you can stop smothering me! And I know what Draco is, thank you!"_

_"So he is Draco now?"_

_"I-."_

"What are _you _doing here?" Draco said.

Draco's voice pulled me back to reality.

"Um-um."

"What's the matter with you little Weasley? I knew you were poor, but your fat mother should have taught you manners. Eavesdropping is even below you little Weasley."

I knew that I should be angry . . . but it's true my mother is on the chubby side, but right now all I am feeling for him is pity.

"Cat got your tongue."

"No, I am just waiting for your face to dry up. You know from your tears." The room temperature drops a couple of inches.

"I wasn't crying little Weasley!" His mask dropped for a second and I could see the sadness. Oh, how I wanted to wrap my arms around him, kiss him, love him like he so richly deserve, but that would be dangerous. He would pull away into his dark shell. "I know I am sexy Weasley, but please, stop gawking at me." I didn't try to hide it.

"You sure are." My voice was low and husky. I couldn't help it. We are ALONE in the dungeons and he is standing before me with that powerful body of his that makes all the girls swoon. What can I say? I have hormones . . . and they are raging.

"What do you want Weasley." My mouth almost said 'you' but I recovered. "Leave me alone." He pushes past me and heads up the stairs.

I follow him out to the grounds of Hogwarts. The sky was cloudy and I knew rain was coming. He walks at a fast pace and I must skip to keep up. We were around the Forbidden Forest when he abruptly turned and I smacked right into his firm chest.

"Why are you following me?" He growls. Slowly, ever so slowly, I pull away from him and look up into his pool of gray and blue. I could get lost in those.

"I want answers." I finally said. He raises a perfect eyebrow. This will be hard, what I am about to do, but it is worth it for my fellow brother, who also hides behind a mask. "I want to know why you are so sad. I have been noticing your expressions for many years now-."

"You have been staking me little Weasley?" He slowly put his back up against a tree and stared me down. He was much taller than my 5'4; he had to be at least 6'3. My neck was slowly hurting.

"I wouldn't call it staking. More like observing and I am mad because you are depressed and I want to know why." His eyes bored into mines and I couldn't stand it any longer. I pinned my arms on the tree behind him, so he could move and stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. I felt him go rigid, but I finally got my wish by kissing HIM, Draco Malfoy. Slowly I could feel him put his hands on my chest but to do the opposite of what I thought he would do.

He pushed me away so hard I fell on my butt.

"Ow." I slowly stand up and rub my butt. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes to get your slimy mouth off me."

"I am sorry I got carried away. Now back to business. Why are you suddenly so sad?" It was a stare off and I was determined to win.

"That is none of you bloody business." I could tell that he wasn't going to confined in me and that angered me.

"FINE! Be that way! Don't talk to the _only_ one that is just like you!" With that I stormed off to the castle, never mind it being after hours and I could get caught by Filch. I didn't take two steps before I feel Malfoy ruffle grab my arm and turn me to face him.

"What do you mean, only one like me?" He snarls.

"Please Draco, I know what it feels like to walk around that castle and know that not a soul in there knows the real you! I have to act to please my brother and his friends or I'll get smothered to death, plus they wouldn't understand what I been through. You are the same! Your father does things to you that you want nobody else to know, so you hide it behind that mask of hatred. I am the same, except for my mask is one of happiness. I feel your pain Draco!" The look on his face was pure hatred, blind rage filled his eyes and for the first time I am truly scared of Draco Malfoy, for his emotion on his face is no mask.

"You think you know my PAIN!? You think you know what it feels like to get beaten every summer because you let a bloody mudblood out score you! You think you know my pain when your mother goes shopping on your birthday, but brings nothing home for you! You don't even touch my pain little Weasley!" I step back from his shaking body, but my body was shaking too, and not from fear.

"Did you not hear what I just said Malfoy? I am not happy! No, on my birthday my mum doesn't goes shopping and get me nothing, she goes shopping and gets me something that in the end would please HARRY!!! No, my father doesn't beat me he IGNORES me! And my brothers, well they don't even notice me until a boy comes up and say 'Hi' to me! I am just like you. LET ME FEEL YOUR PAIN!"

His fists were balled up and he was shaking harder and faster then last time.

"You want to feel my pain Weasley?"

"YES!" The last part was dimmed because he smacked my mouth. The icy hot pain seared up my cheek and I stood like a fool in shock. He hit me! The bloody git hit me!! _Well you did ask to feel his pain!_ "If that is how I will get to share your pain, then so be it. I know that, that wasn't all you have to give, I want to feel it all Draco!" This time the air left my stomach, I heaved over in pain, it was too much to bear, and that was only one punch in my stomach! The hits became harder and faster and soon I was getting dizzy and after awhile I was numb in some places that I didn't even feel the pain. Through my pain I could hear his muffled voice. Slowly I looked up at him through my have lit eyes and saw tears! Was he crying for me? The next blow went to my side and it was hard enough, that I fell to the ground.

I never seen him cry openly and I wanted to know why, so I asked.

"Weasley you will never no my pain cause even though your family ignored you, they never made you do things you didn't want to do." I could argue with this, but I didn't. "They never made you get the dark mark." He put his arm out to me. I looked into his orbs and pulled the sleeve of his shirt up to reveal the most ugly thing in this world on his beautiful arm. "At the last minute, at the end of the war, when father knew that the side he choose was going to lose he forced me to get this. Even behind the mask, he knew I would never have joined that half-blooded monster, so he cursed me with the mark."

"Oh Draco go to Dumbledore, he will know what to do." I still held on to his arm.

"Do you think I haven't? I was with him before the war even started, but he can't help me. Nobody would ever believe that a _Malfoy_ was on the light side and my father made sure of that. He put this mark on me so that forever on I will be in depression just as he had. I will never get a job, be trusted, or live a normal life now that I got the Dark Mark on my arm. Nobody will ever love me because of that git of a father." Oh how I feel closer to him then ever. I love him, I know I do; I just have to prove that to him, but that will be later in time. Nobody will stand in my way.

I caress his arm in a loving manner and slowly put my lips on the dark mark. He flinches, but I hold on firm. I plant butterfly kisses up and down the mark. When I am through we stare at each other again, and this time I lose.

"Go away little Weasley." Draco said. "I don't want to talk at the moment and you need to leave before Filch catches you." I stand up slowly, because of the pain in my stomach and side. I will fix myself up later, but now I look at the boy with his head down. Truly I love him and I will show him what love is. Even though I am only sixteen to his seventeen I feel love towards him. I finally got to see the boy behind the mask without having to spy on him. Nobody will stop my helping him, not my mum, my dad, or Draco's six feet under dad.

I walk back to the castle without argument, but only because of the way he dismissed me. He said he didn't want to talk now, but later he will; also he warned me of Filch.

As I pass through the doors and head for the stairs that would lead to Gryffindor, I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around thinking it is Draco wanting to finish out little chat, but was quite mistaken.

Even in death Lucius had control over Draco. How could I have forgotten about this person. This person was Lucius's plan B on Draco's life if plan A failed, if Draco miraculously found love and happiness, this person would destroy it.

The wand was pointed at my head before I could reach for mine. As I was thinking of Draco a spell was said and I was consumed in darkness . . .

* * *

I never in my life wrote an angst story!!! My cousin haven't either!! We hope that we didn't make Draco too OOC! And we hope you enjoyed it!! Just changed the names, so they would work write!!!

Darian: So what do you think of the story Darcie?

Darcie: Well I think that it was good, but do you think they will review?

Darian: I sure hope so!

Darcie: If they don't I won't write a sequel!!

Darian: I agree with you!

Darcie: Good so what do you think they will do!

Darian: Duh stupid, (REVIEW)

Darcie: Yes well they (better) (review)!


End file.
